Conventionally, the axle driving apparatus for a light tractor, as the well-known prior art, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,834, which attaches a stepless transmission to the side surface of the driving case, so that an output shaft of the stepless speed change device is inserted into the driving case to drive differential gears to drive the axle.
Such conventional construction, however, couples the first driving case for reducing a power from a HST (hydrostatic transmission) with the second driving case housing therein the differential gears, in which the respective driving cases form a bearing and incorporate a transmission gear and differential gears and then are coupled with each other, whereby the assembly is complicated to take much time, resulting in that the axle driving apparatus is expensive to produce.
Also, a traveling brake means is provided at the outside of the driving case, which is dangerous in construction.
The present invention has improved the aforesaid matters.